


A Night to Remember

by Buckythejesterjbb



Series: A letter From Tony Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckythejesterjbb/pseuds/Buckythejesterjbb
Summary: The reader is given the offer of a lifetime. Good thing it's neatly wrapped in an expensive looking envelope





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking of this for a while now, and I hope it’s well received! :). If you have any suggestions as to who first let me now my dude!! :3

This was new to you. Open drive wide enough to fit your apartment in one hundred times over, sports cars you’d never in your life be able to afford coupled with a view you'd kill for.

Pitching your elbow on the in-car bar and resting your head on your hand you chuckle to yourself as you out the tinted window that your driver insisted you keep closed, thinking back on the billion dollar letter that got you here.

Waking up to the sound’s of your colleagues ‘finishing’ their night of work, you lazily make your way to your front room. You’re one of the highest paid girls in this building catering to the A-list exclusively, yet you live in a crappy apartment.

Choosing to settle for yesterday’s half-eaten toast, you bring the cold bread with you as you make your way down to check your mail. Standard shit, bill’s, spam, pizza menu’s, a signed invitation from Stark Industries..wait,..what? 

“HOLY-” 

Not wanting to draw any unwanted attention, you quickly shove the elegantly framed letter down your bra, then proceeding to give an Oscar-worthy performance in nonchalance while heading back up to your room; even throwing in some casual small talk with your neighbour before briskly entering and calmly shutting your front door, promptly ripping into the pristine white offering. Sitting down on your couch you read over the beautiful cursive font.

“’Cordially invited’” 

You mock in and exaggeratedly British accent. In normal people language, the letter is a posh way of saying ‘Hey! I'm a rich man, come be the hired hooker for my rich people party? great! wear something nice, n’I’ll send a car to get you. looking at the bottom of the letter you see a number to accompany the well-worded piece, along with a name you assume you should ask for, Mrs Virginia Potts.

Remembering the surreal moment you let out a disbelieving huff still convinced this whole thing is just a sick joke Mr Stark decided to play as an awful self-birthday gift. But as your fancy escort, escorts an Escort to the Avengers compound, the situation becomes, even more, real as the letter made it seem. 

As the car pull’s to a stop in the reserved space, you make to open your door, only to have a stocky, austere-looking man beat you to it, extending his hand while plastering a forced smile onto his lips, fishing out a twenty from your purse you toss it into the front seat then patting your driver on the shoulder. Taking the stressed looking man’s hand you stare dumbfounded at the beauty before you, every inch portraying ‘money’ in every sense of the word, not noticing the amused look your company sends you.

“Should I give ya this?”

The driver whisper-yells to the professional looking man. Spinning around you wink in his direction.

“’Know it’s not much but keep the change”

Your polite driver nods, the still un-introduced man clapping his hands and guiding you towards what looks like a reception.

“As much as I love a mysterious guy, will I ever get a name or?”

“Happy, Happy Hogan,”

He offers a terse handshake, clearing his throat and addressing...the air?

“Jarvis, Tell Tony his..” he sends you a questioning look “’Visitor’ is waiting in the lobby” 

A disembodied voice sounds rings around the room 

“I have already informed Mr Stark of your arrival, Sir”

“Thank’s J”

Mr Hogan gives you rehearsed nod implying very heavily that you’re to wait here and not touch anything, that a ‘Mrs Potts’ will collect you soon, making a quick exit thereafter.

After what feel’s like forever you’re finally introduced to the infamous Victoria Potts, or ‘Pepper’ as she insisted, a kind yet stern woman who exudes a sense of dominance, it's worth noting that her formal suit makes it extremely distracting.

“-Come with me”

Snapping out of your momentary haze you smile and nod cause you toootally know what she said. You cant help but watch the hypnotic way her hips sway as she leads you into an elevator and up to what she called the Residential Floor, on the ride up she humoured you with light conversation about your partners for the evening, explaining hoe regardless how this turns out it’s supposed to be strictly professional, all the while subtly hinting at where all necessary products could be located.

The pair of you are laughing over something she’d said when all of sudden you hear the doors open followed immediately by eyes raking over your form, you can't blame them though, you looked fucking killer; laying a firm hand on your shoulder the redhead asks.

“Shall we?”

Breaking eye contact, you scan the potential. The Avengers sit at a series of couches before you in all there arousing glory, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Thor, Dr Banner, Falcon, The Scarlet Witch and birthday boy himself nodding to them all you follow Pep’s lead as she walk’s with purpose into the room. Upon walking further you notice a few non-Avenger faces, King T’Challa, The ex-Winter Soldier if you're not mistaken, and a tall gangly man with just past shoulder length hair. Walking to meet you, Mr Stark extends a friendly hand out to you, you accept his handshake.

“Thanks for coming”

“You will be”

A shock of pride zip’s down your spine as you watch his false smile morph into a too perfect smirk.

“Oh I like you already”

Your voice takes on a more sultry tone as you drop your hold on his hand.

“Always helps Sugar”

You wink at him, turning to shoot a beaming smile at his teammates. 

“Well if everything in order I’ll be leaving you to it”

Before you can give Pepper your thanks Tony waves her off promptly directing you towards the group of flawless specimens before you seeing that most of them are all too eager to begin the ‘party’ you put all your effort into keeping up your million dollar smile, all the while regretting the fact you haven't thoroughly prepared your poor pussy beforehand.

Needless to say, this is gonna be one helluva paycheck.


	2. Mr Stark?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tony discuss what your doing for 'payment'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello internet, s’been a while. had a lot of new developments recently, and my brain has been creatively dead, so apologies for lack of writing, so please enjoy this little part two part three will be smut so....yeah x

Shortly after Pepper left, Mr Stark and the Avengers welcomed you with open arms. Mr Stark and the team making it crystal clear, that you weren't just there as some cheap whore for them to play with, stressing that you were as much a guest at this party as the rest of them. As much as you appreciated the sentiment, it was painfully obvious that most of the stunning individuals before you where unabashedly undressing you with their gaze.

After exchanging a few friendly ‘Hellos’ with the rest of the team, Tony helps you sit on one of the many available spaces on the couch, offering you a drink and a bite to eat, thanking the suave billionaire you and the rest of the team fall into friendly conversation, the heroes around you seeming generally interested in getting to know you the feeling very much so reciprocated as you listen in amusement at the different dynamics between them. After a solid hour of no fucking and just talking you’re beginning to question what Mr Stark was paying you for. noticing a lull in the conversation, you jump at the chance to cut the crap and get to the goods. Leaning into your host's side you whisper into his ear.

“Touch me”

He stiffened, not in shock, more so, excitement? we can work with this. Re-gaining his cool, Tony replies in a whisper, framing the exaggeratedly hushed words as a reason to be heard over the blaring music.

“Brave aren't ya”

Faking a laugh the brunette wraps an arm around your shoulders lowering his calloused hand just so over the swell of your breast, the act progressing as you tuck your head into the groove of the birthday boys collar. Tilting your head upwards you rest your lips against his stubbled jawline more for the tease than for anything else, muttering through a slight smirk.

“I’m whatever you want me to be sweetheart” 

You feel him shift, repositioning himself to relieve the strong half-mast he’s sporting, elegantly moving his hand to ‘unintentionally’ squeeze the ample flesh, his grip strong enough to bring the lace covering your girls taught over the tender pinks of your nipples eliciting a delicious , a soft release of air drawing a few intrigued glances, a certain pair of super soldiers lingering a little longer than usual. Following the look’s your ever so accommodating host thrill’s in the voyeurs, openly rubbing his curious fingers over your chest the action startling you over how nice it felt, how your vocals let slip a blatant gasp this time definitely keying the attention of your onlookers.

Tucking your face further into his neck you take some quick pants hastily re-gaining your composure, you’re a professional dammit it’ll take more than some nip-play to break you down, so, turning to the more than mildly intrigued avengers you bite your lip, flush still evident on your cheeks as you sheepishly whisper something into Tony's ear, the question earning you a kind press of his lips to your perfectly styled hair, playing the part of innocent to a ‘T’.

Tony turns to address his teammate's smug expression plastered all over his face as her re-iterates.

“ ’So? who wants to go first?’ ”

A low ripple of laughter passes through the group at your 12 figure fuck-buddies piss-poor imitation of you, the giggles subsiding as the statement sinks in. Removing yourself from your position within Tony’s shoulder you, turn to the group, your eyes immediately being drawn to the adoring gaze of Captain America, The Blonde shooting you a cheeky wink causing you to smile. Getting distracted by Caps non-verbal flirting the arm around your shoulder holds tighter. Saying you wouldn't want to jump him first would be a lie for the history books, but before you can go around fucking any avenger you please, one has to remember one happened to be here for a particular person's needs.

looking up to the possessive billionaire your sit up, positioning yourself in the way of his current death staring contest with Steve.

“Tony?”

He looks to you.

“You wanna go first?” you lay a gentle hand to his toned bicep unabashedly taking in his defined upper arms before continuing with a lusty note to your voice “Or d’you wanna watch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
